Radio 69 , on vous écoute
by Inna alias Moi
Summary: Du nimporte quoi comme d'habitude . Lisez le et dites moi ce que vous en pensez .


Ici Inna pour de nouvelles aventures . Voilà je fais simple et court . Voici et voilà Radio 69

* * *

Inna : Bonjour ! Ici radio 69 à l'antenne . Aujourd'hui ,je serais accompagné de mon assistant , Setsu mon démon intérieur qui me sert de colocataire et qui n'arrête de regarder des films pornos...Oups je m'égare .

Setsu : Salut les mecs , ici le beau gosse de la Soul Society ...BAMMMM...Aieuh mais ça fait mal , tu as fumé des livres de yaoi en cachette en quoi ?

Inna : C'est plutôt toi qui serais du genre à faire ça . Donc met la veilleuse et tiens toi bien . Bien , Premier auditeur ! ...Nous vous informons que notre auditeur veux rester dans l'anonymat . Eh ben nous vous écoutons . Quelles sont vos problèmes , Monsieur Anonyme ?

Gin alias Anonyme : Je voudrais juste passer une annonce très très importante .

Setsu : Va y mon Coco , on t'écoute ...

Gin: Là voici : " Recherche petit jouet sexuel pour illuminer mes nuits de préférence uke " Je ne fais surtout pas référence à toi Kira ...

Inna : Mouais , je pense que le message sera clair ...Bon ben , Auditeur Suivant . Oh Matsumoto , que me vaux l'honneur de ta présence ...

Setsu : C'est la fille avec les airbags ? Comment , elle a fait pour en avoir d'aussi gros ? Elle fait de la chirurgie ?

Inna :Setsu , tu sais que tu es à l'antenne et que tous le monde t'entend ?

Setsu : Ah ouais merde ... ( Inna : Mais quel con , je vous jure )

Matsumoto : Je peux en placer une ?

Inna : Va y tous le monde t'écoute .

Matsumoto : Voilà , j'aimerais communiquer les résultat " des plus beaux mecs de la Soul Society " . Toutes les filles ont répondu présent pour ce vote et voici les trois meilleurs du classement : 1° Byakuya Kuchiki / 2°Hisagi Shuuei / 3°Renji Abarai ...Voilà ce sera tout ...pour le moment ...

Setsu : Quoi ? Ce minable de Kuchiki est premier ? Mais elles ont eu une isolation ou quoi ?

Inna : Setsu ! Ferme ta grande gueule et calme-toi .

Setsu : Ouais ouais , bon ben merci Matsumoto et au suivant . C'est qui ? Oh ben quand on parle de l'iceberg ...

Inna :SETSU ! Veuillez l'excusez . Eh ben capitaine , que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite ?

Byakuya : J'aimerais laissez un message d'une importance capitale .

Setsu : Va y on t'écoute Iceberg-sama ... BAMMMMMM... Mais elle est violente cette fille !

Byakuya : J'aimerais beaucoup que Renji et toi , Inna arrêtiez d'utilisiez MON bureau pour y faire vos ébats ...Ce sera tout ...

Setsu : Quoi ? Inna , tu as couché avec ce naze ? Cette ananas rouge de seconde zone , ce ...

Inna : C'EST BON , J'AI COMPRIS ! ARRÊTE DANS RAJOUTER !

Setsu : Et j'ai pas encore fini , cela ne fait que commencer !

Inna : Je vais commettre un meurtre ...Et bien cher téléspectateurs , quelle sera notre dernier auditeur de la journée ?

Setsu : On s'emmerde dans cette émission ! Y a pas de trucs intéressants .

Inna : Mais ta gueule !

Setsu : Sa va sa va . Tu vas en faire tout un plat . Allez , c'est qui le dernier abruti qui écoute cette radio ?

Inna : Nom de Dieu . Il faut que je me calmes . Je disais donc qui est à l'appareil ? Lizzy ? Quelle joie de t'avoir ! Quels sont tes problèmes ?

Lizzy : Aucun ! Par contre , je recherche le débile qui à perdu son caleçon et qui se trouvait devant ma porte .

Setsu : Hein ? C'est possible de perdre son caleçon ? Ouah ben dis donc ...

Inna : Euh et comment est-il ce caleçon ? Il nous faut des détails ...

Setsu : Inna , voyons ...Tu es une vilaine coquine ... Grrrr une vrai tigresse

Inna : Mais n'importe quoi ! Quand je parle de détails , je voulais dire de quel couleur , si il y a des initiales comme ça on trouvera son propriétaire . Vraiment toi .Tu mériterais que je confisques tes magazines yaois .

Setsu : NON ! Ne fait pas ça . Je ferais ce que tu veux ...

Lizzy : Euh c'est pas que je veux déranger dans votre dispute de couple ( Inna/Setsu : DE QUOI ? ) mais le caleçon en question est blanc avec dessus écrits " Je suis votre esclave pour une nuit " ...

silence dans la radio ...Un ange passe ...Avec sa femme et ses quinze enfants ...Inna: Elio s'est marié ?...C'est pas possible mais bon passons...

Inna : Setsu ...

Setsu : Oui ? ( pense : Merdeuh je le sens mal )

Inna : Ah Setsu , Setsu , mon cher ami Setsu , mon amour de Setsu . Dis il n'est pas à toi ce caleçon , non ?

Setsu : Ah mais non , je te jure que ...Oh et ne me regarde pas comme ça , tu fais vraiment peur . Oh , Inna ? Range ton sabre , tu veux bien ? Oh NON NON NON ARGGGGGGGGGG MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNN...

...BAMMMM CRACK PAFFF SLAPPPP AIIEEEEEE VLANNNNN BDABOUMMMMM...

Chers téléspectateurs , nous sommes désolés de vous annoncez que la radio a coupé . Nous sommes pronfondément chagrinés de vous laissez ainsi en plan mais nous devons sauvez le studio avant que Inna ne le détruise . Bien , c'était Kurama sur Radio 69 . En revoir .

* * *

Alors comment c'était ? Dites vous me mettrez des reviews si possible . Thanks ...


End file.
